Magnus Paajarvi
| birth_place = Norrköping, Sweden | draft = 10th overall | draft_year = 2009 | draft_team = Edmonton Oilers | career_start = 2007 }} Magnus Pääjärvi (born Magnus Karl Svensson Pääjärvi on April 12, 1991) is a Swedish professional ice hockey player who currently plays for the St. Louis Blues of the National Hockey League (NHL). Magnus was a first round selection in the 2009 KHL Junior Draft. Playing Career Magnus started playing ice hockey when he was six years old. During the 2005–06 season when he was fourteen years old he made his debut for Malmö Redhawks in the J20 SuperElit and scored eight goals in eight games during TV-pucken and led Skåne to a silver medal. Magnus also scored two goals when Malmö won the final of the Swedish Championship for sixteen-year-olds. The following season he got a more regular role for Malmö in the J20 SuperElit, and again led Skåne to a silver medal in TV-pucken. In 2007, Magnus signed with Timrå IK where his older brother, Björn played for the senior team. He made his Elitserien debut on September 24th when he was sixteen years, five months and twelve days old, becoming the fourth youngest player in Elitserien's history. During the game, Magnus recorded an assist on Timrå's 1–0 goal in the first period of play. His first goal was a game winning 1–0 goal against HV71 on February 16, 2008, assisted by linemate Anton Lander. Magnus was drafted 10th overall by the Edmonton Oilers in the 2009 NHL Entry Draft. He was also selected 19th overall by Lokomotiv Yaroslavl in the 2009 KHL Entry Draft. Magnus was announced to be a nominee for 2009–10 Elitserien Rookie of the Year on January 20th. Edmonton Oilers On June 2, 2010, it was announced that Magnus had signed a three-year entry level contract with the Oilers. On September 2, 2010, it was announced that Magnus would be shortening his name for the NHL to Magnus Pääjärvi and will wear the number 91 on his jersey. On September 23, 2010, (his first preseason game with the Oilers), Magnus scored a hat-trick and registered an assist for 4 points as the Oilers defeated the Tampa Bay Lightning 5-2. On October 7, 2010, Magnus played his first professional game with the Oilers when they played their arch-rivals, the Calgary Flames. Nine days later on October 16, 2010, he scored his first NHL goal against Calgary Flames goaltender Miikka Kiprusoff. Magnus finished the 2010-11 NHL season with 34 points, good enough for 6th on team scoring. In the 2011-12 NHL season, after recording 3 points in 25 games and sitting in the press box for 6 games, he was demoted to the minors. St. Louis Blues On July 10, 2013, Magnus was traded along with a second round pick to the St. Louis Blues in exchange for left winger David Perron. On August 2, 2013, he signed a two-year, $2.4 million contract with the team On December 29, 2014, the Blues placed Magnus on waivers and, upon clearing, was assigned to St. Louis' AHL affiliate, the Chicago Wolves where he remained until the end of the 2014–15 season. Prior to his demotion, he had played in ten games, registering just one assist. Following the 2014–15 NHL season, Magnus became a restricted free agent under the NHL Collective Bargaining Agreement. The St. Louis Blues made him a qualifying offer to retain his NHL rights and on July 5, 2015, he filed for salary arbitration. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play At fourteen years old, Magnus made his international debut for Sweden with the under sixteen team during the 2005–06 season, the following season he became the scoring leader for the under sixteen team. During the 2008 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships in Pardubice and Liberec, Czech Republic, at sixteen years and eight months old, Magnus became the youngest player ever to play for Sweden during a World Junior Hockey Championship. During the tournament, Magnus scored one goal and helped Sweden to the finals when assisting Mikael Backlund on Sweden's overtime game-winning goal against Russia in the semifinal. Magnus played in the 2010 World Championships where he led the Swedish team in scoring and was selected to the tournament all-star team. Personal Life Magnus' father is retired ice hockey player and coach Gunnar Svensson. His mother is Ingrid Maria Svensson-Pääjärvi. His younger brother is Björn Svensson. He was born in Sweden while Gunnar was the coach and manager of IK Vita Hästen. Magnus uses the hyphenated surname in honour of his maternal grandfather, who was Finnish. Category:Edmonton Oilers draft picks Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:1991 births Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Malmö Redhawks players Category:Swedish ice hockey players Category:Chicago Wolves players Category:Oklahoma City Barons players Category:Timra IK players